Vertrari Rolt
Vertrari Rolt is a Half-Elf Hexblade Warlock, actively in the service of his Patron, only revealing himself as 'Benefactor', while being part of the Adventurer's Guild currently as it's Seeker. Appearance Vertrari has a slender frame, as is typical of half-elves. His skin is not as dark as a full-blooded Drow would be, but his pale skin is heavily grey-tinted akin to a severely ill human. He has a birthmark that is a darker shade of purple-grey that runs about two-inches wide, down the left side of his neck and under his clothing, assumed to stop on his chest. He has silver hair that he likes to keep short, appealing more to his human side than elven. But neither side of his heritage explains the amber eyes that he has. Personality Vertrari's personality has three facets; his work, his compatriots, and himself. In his work, he is amenable but is clear in his requirements as a member of the Adventurer's Guild, particularly as it's Seeker. When working within the courts, his demands are known but they are not the focus of his interactions; he would much rather walk away cordially after a week than leave in a huff after a day. WIth his compatriots, he doesn't seem to show much in terms of personality traits. Only when dealing with extremes does anyone know how he is feeling, and even then it's a glimpse. He keeps his outward facing emotions to the benefit of the group, and beyond being selfless and occasionally ignorant, not much else is exposed. Himself, is a mystery; it is hidden between the shrouds of duty and defiance. This side of him is hardly ever exposed, though Despair knows vagueries through an avoided interaction with a Changeling courtesan. History 2418 - 2457 Vertrari has had a history of means, but not without work. Thaddeus Rolt took him in through means indeterminate when the half-elf was barely a child, though Vertrari never questioned this until his adopted Father passed. He spent the majority of his childhood in Rolton, a small village outside of Dawn's Reach, of which Thaddeus was the Earl. Though Thaddeus appeared to already have plans for him, taking him on several-day excursions to Lehi's Capital to watch Thaddeus work. He solved squabbles that threatened to spiral out of control and said spiraled arguments with equal care and decisiveness. One thing Thaddeus made sure of was that Vertrari understood the value of what nobles often referred to as 'small people'. Those with little, but would give it away anyway; good people that lived meagre lives because they had no choice otherwise. When he entered adolescence, Dawn's Reach was one of many locations Vertrari visited alongside Thaddeus. Krag, Koldos, Dirk and even K'Elvas were on his itinerary. Still there were problems to be solved and still Vertrari didn't involve himself, but now he understood the methods his warden used. Compassion, consultation, feigned complacency, compromise, and very occasionally, orative combat. Thaddeus wasn't a fighter, but his words were sharper than any sword and dared to put all but the King in their place. And at his side, Vertrari was sharpening his tongue. At 20, he was no longer at his father's side but heavily involved in the work he did. Vertrari had fully joined his father's team of "problem solvers", though like his father he was exceptionally good at it. Most were ignorant to his deeds, but only as said most were ignorant to the problems also, as they had never flourished. At 24, he visited the home of the famous "Holden Pressed" wine; the Holden Estate, located south of Dirk. There he met Silabus Holden and his adopted daughter, Arabella, another half-elf. Vertrari stayed at the Holden Estate for a few days longer than he needed to attend at Dirk, but made a friendship with Silabus and Arabella that endured and would evolve. Four years later, Thaddeus was claimed into the next life, and his organisation dissolved with his death. Most now reported directly to King of Lehi and his Court; the Seekers under Thaddeus Rolt had their own reputation now, and no longer needed to rest under his name to be taken seriously. Vertrari was always seen as the one worth waiting for, unofficially declared as Thaddeus' heir. 2458 At 40 Vertrari had eclipsed Thaddeus' reputation in the circles that mattered, though he only considered this as such because humans had short lives and shorter memories. He didn't disdain them for this; their passion was the key to their acheivement in that short a time. But as the Lord of Dirk, Jacob Lynch, decided to battle for the throne from the newly crowned King Alaric, civil war broke out. Vertrari unofficially became an exploratory officer, but only in duty. Then finally, somehow, the civil war stopped; not with victory but with retreat. Lord Lynch receded his claim to the throne despite how his forces were ready to encroach on the latter half of King's Road. There was a lot of discussion of autonomy and secession from Lehi. While the former was almost entirely granted, the latter was denied. Dirk was much a part of Lehi as Dawn's Reach was, and Lynch, while having to be heavily convinced, agreed with this. Knowing of his actions and of his heritage, King Alaric gave Vertrari a bow; ornate and antique yet still very much usable, adorned with Drow design, and a debt that was a King's favour, written into the honours list for the conflict. After the civil war was officially over, several factions within Dirk disagreed with the compromises that Lord Lynch had accepted in his part of the diplomatic process. One such faction was blamed with the ransacking of the Holden Estate and the supposedly incidental death of Arabella Holden. This faction's activity and identity was very quickly lost to time.Category:Half Elf Category:Warlock Category:Adventurer's Guild Category:Seeker Category:PC